Cloverthorn
Cloverthorn is a current medicine cat of Foxshade's group. Personality Clover has a sharp tongue for being blind, saying everything that comes to mind with no regret and known for having quite the sarcasm. She isn't scared of others taking advantage of her because she knows she isn't helpless just because she can't see. She also believes that toms are natural idiots. She does not care much for unnecessary violence and it angers her when she-cats are treated wrongly and that kits aren't given enough time to actually be kits and are forced to learn to hunt and fight at a young age. History Clover was born to a couple of rogues. She had one sister who was twelve moons older. Clover was born blind, much to the displeasure of her father and mother. They thought she would be weak and would easily die within a few moons. Clover was close to death many times for the next eight moons of her life. Sickness, nearly drowning, attacking rogues and loners. They were all of the things that constantly threatened the blind she-cat's life. Fortunately, her sister was always there for her. The older she-cat would care for Clover when their parents would not. When she was ill, Clover's sister would make sure her younger sister was comfortable and given the right herbs. When Clover nearly drowned, it was her sister who went in to save her. Every time Clover was attacked, her sister was there and fought them off fiercely for daring to harm her sister. Clover looked up to her sister and started to learn more about herbs. She used her new knowledge to help out her sister for all the times she had helped her. Her sister was proud of Clover for becoming so knowledgeable of herbs when she couldn't even see which herb was which. When Clover was fifteen moons old, their parents were attacked and killed by a angry group of cats. These cats smelt strange to Clover, but she couldn't figure out why since she was dragged away from the fight by the oldest sibling. Neither she-cat was upset over their parents' deaths. They both kept on travelling, exploring and keeping on the move. One night when they were resting, a tom had come and spotted them. Believing him to be a threat, the oldest sister had went to teach him a lesson, but something about him made her stop. Clover couldn't see what was going on, but the smell of sickness and death was obvious for a cat who had a heightened sense of smell. The tom had recently lost his little sister to Greencough. Clover's sister had felt pity for the tom, not imagining what it would be like if it was Clover who had died. She helped him bury the young cat and the two became closer, allowing the tom to join them on their journey. Four moons later, the oldest sister had given birth to three healthy kits, Clover adored her three nephews, giving them as much love as they would receive from their own mother. When they were old enough to go without milk, her sister left her kits in Clover's care while she and the kits' father went out hunting for all six of them. The kits never complained. They loved Clover's company as much as she loved their own. Clover was happy and proud of her family. It was on one of those hunting trips that Clover lost it all. She had been dozing after working through her little storage of herbs she brought with them for emergencies. She shouldn't have slept with her nose so close to all of the herbs. She awoke to the screams of her nephews. She tried to figure out who the attacker was, but her nose was still filled with the scent herbs. She called out for the kits, but something hit her side, tossing her to the side. Her had had hit the ground, dazing her. She couldn't block the sounds of the screams. What made it worse was that she couldn't see what was happening, she couldn't see what was harming her nephews. All she could see was the images in her mind of three little bodies covered in blood. After the even was long over and she got her bearings straight, Clover left. She couldn't face her sister and brother-in-law. After all these moons of her sister protecting her, she failed her older sister by letting her kits die. That will be her darkest demon for the rest of her life. Many moons Clover had wandered by herself, haunted by the echoing screams in her head and the betrayed and disgusted images of her sister. She nearly was about to give up on life when she met two toms that would change the rest of her life. She met Ebony when she had accidentally crossed into his territory. She met Dragon soon after when he approached them. She listened as the two toms insulted each other and the next thing she knew she was all of a sudden part of a group that would destroy the Clans. It had escalated so quickly and randomly that she honestly couldn't remember when their group became an official thing. More cats joined the group and Clover had been made as the healer of the group because she knew the most about herbs. Her and Ebony hung out quite a bit with each other. She found him to be a typical stupid tom that wanted to show-off his battle skills and make Dragon, who was their leader, chose him to be the second-in-command. She didn't know when she started to love him. Clover and Ebony became mates and even decided to adopt two of the kits they had taken from MarshClan as their own, the kits so young that they had forgotten about their old life and believed that Ebony and Clover were their actual parents. The kits became known as Blade and Thorn. After Dragon set place a more Clan-like structure for their group, he named Clover as the official healer and Fear Garden as her apprentice. She helped lead the foxes to attack the MarshClan camp and later participated in the attack on the other four Clans during the Gathering. Clover found out that she was expecting kits and was worried that she wouldn't do a good enough job as a mother. She also thought that her sarcastic tone and sharp tongue towards Dragon would make the Empire's leader treat the kits badly. Ebony helped calm her fears. Clover, along with Ebony and Griffin, had set out to poison the river that would affect WaveClan and MarshClan the most. When they were done, Clover gave birth to three kits who hadn't been named yet since she wanted to get them to camp before they got too cold. She continued to live her life even with the unfairness going on around her. She had gained the name Cloverthorn and was rather proud of her mate when he took up the mantle of being leader after their previous one died and became Ebonystar. She thought that would mean a better change for the group and for her kits to grow up in. It only got worse as toms continued to mistreat prisoners and she-cats and would force themselves onto them in order to have them bear their kits for the Empire. She had to watch as kits would grow up to three moons and then start their training to become hunters and killers. She would help she-cats who were forced to have kits give birth. It was not right, but her love for Ebonystar kept her there despite her growing anger about all of it. She tried to convince her mate that this was all wrong with Blazeflight at her side since they shared the same veiws about how bad the Empire was being, but Ebonystar never listened. Finding out that her mate had mated with Aspentail only after the she-cat had given birth was what set her off the most and she refused to even go a certain distance to the Empire leader out of her fury. She wanted out. Her oppurtunity came in the form of Foxshade when he announced that he and Aspentail were leaving and that others could join them if they wished. Cloverthorn, Blazeflight, and her son, Thistlesplash, all decided to leave. She went with Foxshade with her adopted daughter, but said goodbye to Thistlesplash when he decided to go with a MarshClan prisoner he had befriended to the Clans .She was content with the group, but often wandered out in the territory out of boredom and needing time to herself like it had been when she was a loner. It was one of these trips where she wandered too far near the Empire border and was spotted by her daughter, Snowberry, and Ebonystar. Her mate tried to convince her to come back to the Empire with him, but she refused to go back there. After Snowberry left to give them time together, she allowed one more time with him for them to be a couple again before she planned on leaving him for good and never see him again. She didn't know that she would be expecting his kits again. With the help of Emberpaw, she gave birth to her second litter. Runningkit, Driftkit, Russetkit, and Darkkit. Cloverthorn would be adamant in not telling them about who their father is. Owner Clover is owned by Dreamer. Theme Song Don't Leave Me - Pink Quotes "It's called walking. Never heard of it?" - Clover's first words to Ebony, and on the forum, after the tom asked her what she was doing on his territory. "Oh, good for you. I was afraid you were going to think he was a she-cat and try to mate with him." - Clover to Ebony after scenting Dragon. "Toms, stupid creatures." - Clover to herself while listening to Ebony and Dragon argue. "Are you kidding? He just started telling me how I was on his territory. I don't think I've wanted to sink my claws in anyone's pelt that badly once he started approaching me and threatening me. Heh, who threatens a blind cat anyway?" - Clover to Dragon after he asks her if she was with Ebony. "Oh, I don't mind the threatening. I may be blind, but I still have claws." - Clover trying to show Dragon that she could care less about anyone threatening her. "Okay, yeah, let me just get up and go with two toms I just met who want to destroy the Clans." - Clover being sarcastic. "You've underestimated me, then. Once again, silly toms do not think, they just do. Just because I am blind, doesn't mean you should consider me harmless." - Clover to Ebony after fighting with him. "You're asking a blind cat if a seriously bleeding cat will be alright?! Yes, he will be, if he can make it through tomorrow." - Clover to Ebony after being questioned if Patch would make it. "You've seen it. All I had to do was hear it. Those sounds... I never saw what happened. My mind comes up with all of these scenarios, so many different ways they had died, all because of those sounds. It wasn't my own mate or kit, but hearing the deaths of my older sister's kits, I felt like I failed my family. So I left them, and wandered around ever since." - Clover confessing to Ebony about the deaths of her nephews. "Great, can you think of a reason for me about why I love you? I seem to forgotten all my reasons." - Clover to Ebony after confessing their love. Kit Clover.png|Kit Clover Clover and Amber.png|Clover and Amber Young Clover.png|Young Clover With Nephews.png|Clover with her nephews Adult Clover.png|Clover before joining the Burning Empire Ebony and Clover.png|Clover and Ebony Trivia Cloverthorn is one of the founding cats of the Burning Empire. She is a step-mother to Swiftstrike from TimberClan and is indirectly related to his family because he was the son of Ebonystar and a different mother. Being blind is useful in being able to correctly smell out different herbs and having a larger range to find them due to heightened senses without her sight. Category:Medicine Cats Category:Foxshade's Group